Volver a casa
by Giny Scully
Summary: Han pasado 30 años desde que Alicia se casara con Álvaro y decidiera quedarse con él, y como siempre sucede todo ha sido la mar de inesperado.
1. 6 de marzo de 1979 Estación de Atocha

**Disclainer:**"Volver a casa" es un fanfic basado en el serial "Amar en tiempos revueltos". Alicia, Álvaro, Fernando y el resto de los personajes mencionados, menos Verónica y Petit Alicia, son propiedad intelectual de Diagonal TV y de RTVE. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo: **Para todos los públicos

**Lo comencé a escribir en julio de 2008, lo terminaré… vete a saber.**

* * *

**6 de marzo de 1979. Estación de Atocha.**

Las fotos no le hacían justicia, pero de todos modos lo podría haber reconocido en cualquier parte, después de todo era lo más parecido a un hijo que había llegado a tener. Alto, moreno, con un buen porte y tan parecido a él que se hubieran podido confundir si su tiempo hubiera sido el mismo. Al bajar del tren su mirada se poso enseguida en su presencia, sin embargo él no se había dado cuenta de la suya y la buscaba con la mirada.

La estación de Atocha bullía entre cientos de personas, jóvenes vestidos con pantalones de campana imposibles, suecos rubios deseosos del ver El Prado, abuelas de pañuelo en la cabeza, españolitos progres, guardias civiles de la vieja escuela y niños que se criarían en democracia.

Madrid había cambiado, España había cambiado y más que la tocaba cambiar. La Constitución había sido aprobada hacia apenas un año, Adolfo Suárez acababa de ganar las elecciones democráticas que harían el primer cambio radical políticamente hablando en una España con retardo. 30 años después estaba en la misma estación y con la misma angustia en el estomago. Ella poco había hecho por ese cambio que ahora disfrutaba, y de repente se sintió desolada. Se lo había perdido. Su sino fue irse perdiendo las cosas buenas que regalaba la vida y acumulando las malas. Su vida era un cúmulo de desatinos según su propio parecer y no hacían más que perseguirla. A lo largo de los años había traicionado todo lo bueno que los demás la dieron, pero a sí misma aún se seguía traicionando.

Hacia tanto tiempo que ya ni se molestaba en buscar su camino.

El hombre por fin pasó su mirada por ella y la reconoció al instante. Una sonrisa bondadosa se dibujo en su rostro, tan parecida a la de él, y ella no pudo por menos que corresponderla mientras se acercaba.

- Gracias por venir – dijo mientras cariñoso le daba un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias por avisarme – contestó ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

- Eres de la familia – comentó el hombre por toda explicación mientras a ella se la pintaba una triste sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Lo soy? – apenas si se atrevió a susurrar su pensamiento, mientras él recogía las maletas y dejaba escapar el comentario al viento.

- Claro que lo eres – Una voz clara y decidida resonó a su espalda – Después de todo, sigues siendo mi esposa. ¿No?

No se tuvo que dar la vuelta para reconocerlo, pero si para darle un abrazo y saludarle como era debido. Le recordaba más alto y era increíble lo blanco que tenía su pelo, pero seguían desprendiendo la misma dulzura y en su mirada, la misma humanidad. Se le veía que seguía siendo todo un caballero.

- ¡Álvaro!


	2. 6 de marzo de 1979 Hospital de La Paz

**Disclainer:**"Volver a casa" es un fanfic basado en el serial "Amar en tiempos revueltos". Alicia, Álvaro, Fernando y el resto de los personajes mencionados, menos Verónica y Petit Alicia, son propiedad intelectual de Diagonal TV y de RTVE. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:**Para todos los públicos

* * *

**6 de marzo de 1979. Hospital de La Paz.**

La última vez que había estado en aquel hospital había perdido a su padre. Dios o quien fuera quien la castigaba constantemente sabía que lo que menos la apetecía en el mundo era volver para despedirse de su "segunda" madre. Sin embargo, no ir una vez avisada no era una opción. Esa mujer la había tratado como a una hija, incluso sabiendo que era mala para su hijo, por lo menos se merecía el saber lo mucho que la quería.

A sus 88 años Doña Marcela había criada sola a un hijo, había hecho de segunda madre para ella y para su nieto, y había tenido la suficiente salud como para criar a dos bisnietas, pero la edad ya no la perdonaba y su corazón se rompió simplemente de tanto usarlo, seis días antes, saliendo del Colegio Electoral.

Desde Atocha fueron directos al Hospital. Tampoco era cuestión de después de todo no poder despedirse. Al llegar los dos caballeros la dejaron entrar primero en la habitación y lo primero que encontró fue una mirada azul que se clavó en la suya.

Leonor, la chica mayor de los de El Asturiano hacia ya dieciséis años que se había convertido en una Iniesta, por la gracia de Dios y de ambos contrayentes. Pedro jamás pudo quitársela de la cabeza. La chiquilla que ella recordaba, era en aquel momento una bella mujer que agarraba con amor la mano de la moribunda y les dedicaba a los tres una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Álvaro se adelanto ansioso para preguntar por la salud de su madre, pero nadie contesto a su pregunta velada porque Doña Marcela entreabrió los ojos y con una sonrisa cómplice recibió a sus invitados, centrándose en una en especial.

- Alicia.

Doña Marcela pensaba con claridad, tal vez su corazón estuviera cansado, pero su cabeza, su cabeza funcionaba perfectamente. Pidió amablemente a su hijo y sus nietos que salieran un momento. Quería hablar a solas con ella.

A Alicia le dio un vuelco el corazón, desde que empezó su huida de sí misma sólo recibía reprimendas y era eso lo que esperaba de Doña Marcela. Al fin y al cabo era a su familia a la que había abandonada, a su hijo al que dejo solo, a su nieto al que dejo sin madre por segunda vez. Sin embargo…

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? – preguntó la anciana con voz dulce cuando ambas se quedaron a solas.

-Bien.

-Estás muy guapa – prosiguió Doña Marcela.

-Y usted también – dijo Alicia sonriente mientras la sujetaba la mano con cariño.

-No mientas… No te pega. Soy una pobre vieja que se muere.

-Usted nunca será una pobre vieja – dijo la mujer con voz decidida-. Siempre será una Señora.

Doña Marcela sonrió con satisfacción ante el convencimiento de Alicia, tal vez, incluso, se pudo notar en su rostro un poco de orgullo, de coquetería, aunque al momento se borro, cuando con voz comedida comenzó a hablar, sin apartar un momento la mirada de su "nuera".

-He tenido suerte Alicia. Mucha suerte. Tuve un marido bueno, que me quiso y me respeto ante todo hasta el final de sus días. He tenido un hijo maravilloso que ha sido mi orgullo y mi satisfacción. Un hombre bueno y de ley, que nunca me ha dejado sola y que ha puesto el alma en todo lo que ha hecho. Tengo un nieto estupendo, muy buen chico, guapo a rabiar, marido ejemplar y un padre maravilloso. Su mujer es buena y le quiere. Son felices… Dios les ha bendecido con dos hijas preciosas que he podido conocer… y querer – Doña Marcela paró un momento para coger resuello mientas unas lágrimas incomodas comenzaron a resbalar por sus ojos-. He tenido salud para poderlo ver todo, incluso para poder volver a votar. La democracia Alicia. Moriré en democracia… Mis niñas podrán leer los libros de su abuelo sin esconderse… podrán estudiar lo que quieran sin el permiso de nadie. No llores por mí. No tengo miedo a la muerte. Mi vida ha sido plena. He tenido mucha suerte Alicia, he sido feliz, pero tú mi niña, ¿eres feliz tú?

A Alicia, cuyas lágrimas ya no podía retener en sus ojos, la pregunta le pillo de sorpresa. Que alguien se preocupara por ella tan maternalmente la pillo…desprevenida ¿Era feliz? ¿Lo había sido realmente alguna vez por un periodo medianamente reseñable? ¿Lo había sido de verdad? Acaso, ¿Se lo merecía?

- A que viene hablar ahora de eso… es de us...

- Quiero saberlo Alicia – dijo la mujer sin querer dejar reprochar nada a su "niña"-. Necesito saberlo. Todo está en orden en mi vida, todo… Sin embargo, cuando yo ya no lo esperaba Dios me dio una hija. Tengo que saber que estás bien. Que serás feliz. Tengo que saber si has encontrado lo que buscabas. ¿Lo has encontrado?

Alicia pensó en que contestar. Si valía la pena engañar en sus últimas horas a aquella mujer tan buena que la leía el pensamiento. Si merecía la pena seguir viviendo en aquella horrible mentira.

- No… - y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar sin control por su cara-. Ni siquiera recuerdo que buscaba, ni porqué marche. La última vez que fui feliz, usted era mi madre.

La anciana con un cándido movimiento consiguió llegar al rostro de la mujer y limpiar sus lágrimas.

- Siempre he sido tu madre.

- Nunca lo merecí. Ni a usted, ni a su hijo, ni a su nieto… nunca merecí ser parte de su familia.

- Mi niña, sigues tan perdida –dijo la mujer con cariño-. Uno no merece a su familia, simplemente le pertenece. Nos pertenecemos.

- Es demasiado condescendiente con mi actitud, siempre le fue. No ve...

La anciana sonrió con dulzura y la hizo callar. Como quien después de toda una vida, sabe las respuestas a todas las preguntas.

- Deberías de volver a casa.


	3. 6 de marzo de 1979 Hogar de los Iniesta

**Disclainer:**"Volver a casa" es un fanfic basado en el serial "Amar en tiempos revueltos". Alicia, Álvaro, Fernando y el resto de los personajes mencionados, menos Verónica y Petit Alicia, son propiedad intelectual de Diagonal TV y de RTVE. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo: **Para todos los públicos

**

* * *

****6 de marzo de 1979. Hogar de los Iniesta**

El viaje a casa había sido silencioso.

Pedro les dejo a la puerta del viejo piso que una vez compartieron y se fue con su mujer, en busca de las niñas que estaban con la abuela Manuela. Al día siguiente les recogerían a primera hora para volver al hospital. Doña Marcela seguía respirando con dificultad en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, pero había prohibido a sus chicos quedarse con ella aquella noche.

Álvaro aún era incapaz de desobedecerla.

Alicia, ya toda una mujer madura, entró con temor a aquella casa donde tan feliz había sido. Tenía miedo, otra vez no sabía cual era su papel en aquel cuento, y el amor fraternal e incondicional de la Sra. Marcela no había hecho más que confundirla de nuevo. Tenía miedo a cada palabra, a cada gesto… no quería romper lo que estuvo bien en el pasado, lo que la había hecho feliz, lo que fuera que ella hubiera hecho de bueno para que aquellos a los que amaba no la odiaran, aunque en el fondo supiera que todo estaba roto.

El salón de los Iniesta fue como volver al pasado, todo seguía igual que cuando se fue… menos por un televisor y los libros "prohibidos" colocados en las repisas de las estanterías, el tiempo se había parado, incluso por aquella foto…

Aquella foto no se la esperaba.

Cerca del teléfono, donde en ningún caso fuera difícil verla…

En su primer aniversario de bodas, los cuatro se fueron de excursión a Segovia, inmortalizando esta visita un fotógrafo bajo el Acueducto, los cuatro, como una familia feliz… como lo que eran. Aún recordaba vividamente la risa de Pedrito, la leyenda del Acueducto que contó Marcela, aún sentía la mano calida de Álvaro bien agarrada a su cintura. Aún recordaba cuando le prometió amarle para siempre…

- Me recuerda tiempos felices.

De repente la voz de Álvaro le pillo de improviso. El hombre se acercó a ella y cogió la foto de sus manos con dulzura, observándola con amor, ante la atenta mirada de la mujer.

- ¿Por qué no me odias? – la voz de Alicia salió directa de su corazón.

- ¿Por qué debería odiarte? – sonrió el hombre con condescendencia mientras colocaba la foto en su lugar y se acomodaba frente a la mujer en un sofá, agarrándole con fuerza las manos.

- Me fui – dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos-. Prometí amarte cada día de mi vida, pero me fui. Me merezco tu odio y el desprecio de los tuyos.

- No deberías de ser tan dura.

- Eres demasiado bueno...

- No lo soy – Álvaro zanjó el tema con decisión-. Me case contigo convencido de que era lo mejor. Lo hice conforme. Fue mi decisión. Una decisión adulta y meditada. Te tuve 5 años. Es más de lo que esperaba cuando me case con tigo. Gane el amor a un héroe de la resistencia – el hombre sonrió, intentando que ella le acompañara, pero apenas si levanto la cabeza. Disfrute de tu amor, de tu juventud, de tus sonrisas, de tu cuerpo…- Álvaro tuvo que callar, recordaba aún vividos sus besos, su cuerpo desnudo moldeado en sus manos, la pasión que les arrastro los primeros años. Respiro hondo-. Soy feliz, porque sé que el tiempo que estuviste con migo, fue el tiempo que quisiste estar con migo. Si te hubieras quedado al dejarme de amar, me hubieras acabado odiando. Hubiéramos sido infelices… Hubiera sido mucho más infeliz de lo que me hizo tu marcha.

¿Cómo lo pudo dejar de amar? Alicia se lo preguntaba muy a menudo. ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo de amar? Muchas veces dudaba de sus sentimientos, de si alguna vez algo de lo que sintió fue verdad. ¿Quiso alguna vez realmente a alguien tras la muerte de su padre?

Álvaro fue un marido ejemplar, amoroso, cariñoso… La dejo hacer y deshacer. La apoyo incondicionalmente. Lo hablaban todo. Fue el primer hombre que de verdad le trato como a una mujer. ¿Y su familia? Marcela fue… fue su madre, y Pedrito… Pedrito fue su hijo. Aquel que Dios no le permitió parir.

- Sólo siento que tú no hayas sido feliz.


	4. 7 de marzo de 1979 Hospital de La Paz

**Disclainer**:"Volver a casa" es un fanfic basado en el serial "Amar en tiempos revueltos". Alicia, Álvaro y el resto de los personajes mencionados, menos Verónica y Petit Alicia, son propiedad intelectual de Diagonal TV y de RTVE. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos

**

* * *

**

**7 de marzo de 1979. Hospital de La Paz.**

Verónica y Alicia, así se llamaban las hijas de Pedro y Leonor. La mayor, Verónica, tenía el pelo tan negro como el azabache y la piel clara como el día, se parecía indiscutiblemente a los Iniesta, de carácter dulce y maneras refinadas, con 15 años era toda una damita, a Alicia le recordaba ligeramente a Mati, a la que conoció al llegar a Madrid, aunque como ella, Verónica era hija de su tiempo, y su tiempo era muy diferente al de su prima.

La pequeña era digna hija de Leonor, de pelo rubio como el sol y ojos azules como el mar, era un pequeño huracán de 10 años, aún muy niña, con las rodillas marcadas de caídas y luchas incontables. Alicia aún recordaba la carta en la que la anunciaron que iba a ser abuela, aún recordaba todos los sentimientos alocados que se chocaron en su corazón cuando fue informada de que la pequeña se llamaría como ella.

Alicia Peña fue invitada a los bautizos y también a las comuniones de ambas niñas, aunque nunca se atrevió a cruzar de nuevo la frontera que la separaba de España, no hasta aquel momento, por muy segura que estuviera que Álvaro jamás denunció su marcha.

¿Por qué siempre nos reunimos para las cosas tristes?

Aquella mañana, cuando vio a las niñas en el coche con las boinas rojas que ella misma les había mandado por navidades, y las pequeñas la saludaron como si realmente fuera su abuela, tuvo la sensación de pérdida más profunda desde que su padre murió.

No había estado allí.

Su opción siempre fue no estar allí. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa, o eso pensaba mientras tomaba un café junto con Leonor y las niñas en la cafetería del hospital, mientras los Iniesta hablaban con su matriarca.

- Por favor mama – Verónica suplicaba a su madre con los ojos anegados en lágrimas-, déjanos quedar. Quiero estar con la bisabuela.

- Aquí no hacéis nada – la mujer se quería hacer la fuerte, aunque su voz no se oía demasiado segura-. Ya la habéis visto y tenéis colegio.

- Pero mama… - replicaron las dos niñas al unísono.

- Pero nada.

Leonor quiso terminar la discusión, aún recordaba con dolor la muerte de Enriqueta diez años atrás. Lo mal que lo pasaron todos. Quería alejar a sus hijas del dolor. Alicia miraba con distancia la conversación, o con lo que quería que fuera distancia, desde apenas unos centímetros al lado de la mujer.

- Se va a morir – gritó Verónica desesperada asustando a su hermana y descubriendo la triste realidad que su madre intentaba ocultar-, quiero estar con ella. Fue ella la que estuvo conmigo cuando pase el sarampión, la que me lo trituraba todo cuando me arreglaron la boca, fue a ella a la que le dije…

- Todos queremos a Marcela, cariño… pero aquí no hacemos nada. No hay nada que se pueda hacer – las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por los ojos de Leonor. Todos querían mucho a Doña Marcela, siempre había sido… la mejor.

- Déjalas quedar – se atrevió a decir Alicia en un susurro ante la mirada perpleja de las niñas y de Leonor.

- Este no es sitio para que estén unas niñas – dijo la mujer a la defensiva.

- Lo siento – dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de la mujer-. Sé que no me incumbe, pero cuando mi padre murió hubiera dado todo por dos minutos más junto a él. No estar aquí, no va a hacer que duela menos. Decir adiós suele ayudar.

El silencio se instauró entra las cuatro componentes de la mesa. Todas bajaron su mirada y la clavaron en sus respectivas bebidas. Nada iba a hacer aquello más fácil y la Señorita Peña estaba allí para despedirse, desgraciadamente la realidad así era. Lo único que quedaba.

La pequeña Alicia estaba un poco sobrepasada por todo lo acontecido, parece ser que su bisabuela iba a ir al cielo, donde podría estar con el bisabuelo y con la gatita Susi que murió el pasado año. Aquello era realmente triste. Tras un rato mirando su leche, imitando a su hermana mayor, levantó la cabeza y miro fijamente a Alicia.

- Abuela ¿Es cierto que en Paris hay una torre tan alta, que desde ella se puede tocar el cielo?

****************

Abuela, la habían llamado abuela.

Habían pasado dos horas y aún estaba en sock. Un poco más y se hubiera puesto a llorar, con lo que hacia que ella no lloraba de felicidad, y eso que la situación en sí era una mierda…Una cosa eran las cartas y el hecho de mandar regalos a sus "nietas" y otra muy diferente era que la llamaran abuela. Era muy joven para tener una nieta de 15 años. Ni siquiera era lo suficiente mayor como para no tener una hija de esa edad.

Sin embargo, estaba feliz.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que era abuela. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que como siempre Marcela tenía razón. Tal vez era hora de volver a casa. Se preguntó, si llevaba toda la vida buscando algo que siempre supo donde había estado. Que estupida… aunque de todos modos…

No quería dañar a Álvaro, no otra vez, era mejor que se alejara de él… de todos. Ojala todo hubiera sido más fácil desde el principio.

Leonor y Pedro se habían ido a trabajar. Las niñas se habían quedado con los "abuelos" haciendo compañía a la bisabuela. Verónica se veía feliz, lo que era un logro, dada la situación. Alicia dejo sólo a su "marido" con las niñas en la habitación de la anciana, quien escuchaba atenta las anécdotas que mini Alicia le contaba.

Necesitaba un pitillo, de todas sus pequeñas malas costumbres adquiridas con los años seguramente esa era la peor, y prefería no compartirla con nadie.

Ya insistía bastante Luisa con que lo dejara.

- No deberías de fumar – escucho la voz de Álvaro a su espalda, como un eco de su conciencia.

- Lo sé – dijo la mujer resignada-. Y tú no debería de haberlo descubierto – dijo sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta para no tener que enfrentarse con su mirada recriminatoria.

- Que tu cabeza este en otro mundo, no significa que tú lo estés.

Podía sentir su cuerpo apenas a unos centímetros de su espalda, y pudo darse cuenta de que aún era lo suficientemente alto como para poderla oler el pelo desde una postura privilegiada. Espero a que sus manos se posaran en sus hombros como tantas otras veces y la acunara con delicadeza, pero no sucedió.

En su lugar, sintió vacío.

Mientras, unos mellizos, de unos cinco años, corrían como desesperados por el pasillo, riendo a carcajadas mientras intentaban no chocarse con nadie.

- ¿Estás bien?

El esperado abrazo se convirtió en meras palabras de consuelo.

- Eso debería de preguntártelo yo. Es tu madre la que esta ingresada.

- Creía que la compartíamos.

Pudo notar su sonrisa apagada a apenas unos centímetros de su pelo. Alicia sonrió apenada. Ni siquiera tenía el suficiente valor como para darse la vuelta y enfrentar su mirada.

- Tienes razón.

Tal vez el tiempo si que había pasado después de todo en casa de los Iniesta. Había demasiadas cosas rotas, demasiadas cicatrices abiertas. Los niños seguían gritando y corriendo sin percatarse de que estaban rodeados de muerte. Parecían impasibles ante las caras de dolor que les acompañaban. Sin querer, la mirada de Alicia se dirigió a ellos, la hacían sentir mejor. La inconsciencia infantil siempre la había hecho sentir mejor.

- ¿Nunca pensaste en tener hijos? – la pregunta de Álvaro pareció casual, pero no lo era. Sin embargo Alicia no se dio cuenta de todas las lecturas que tenía esa pregunta.

- Lo pensé con tigo.

Álvaro pareció pacíficamente feliz, como si la respuesta no fuera lo que esperaba, pero le valiera para estar tranquilo.

- Hubiera sido un error. Eras muy joven. Tenías que terminar tus estudios y luego…

- Luego me largue - Alicia se puso de repente tensa-. Supongo que después de todo fue lo mejor – la afirmación tajante y dolorida de la mujer pareció ser el final de la conversación.

Ambos fueron rodeados por un aura de silencio, una sensación incomoda hizo que ambos bajaran la mirada un poco aturdidos. Habían pasado 25 años.

- No puedo tener hijos – término por confesar Alicia segundos después mientras se daba la vuelta y levantaba la mirada, fijándola en Álvaro-. Soy estéril. Terreno yermo. Estoy vacía. La naturaleza es sabía, ¿no crees? Y tú tanto tiempo preocupado pensando en no dejarme embarazada, nos lo podíamos haber pasado muchísimo mejor – Álvaro la miro dolorido, tal vez un poco enfadado. La entendía, pero estaba siendo ruin y cruel. Ella se dio cuenta al instante - Lo siento, soy un poco burra – intentó disculparse.

- Yo también lo siento – Álvaro pudo notar el dolor de la mujer, tal vez nunca creyó querer tener hijos, pero parecía más que patente que el ser incapaz de concebirlos la había destrozado por dentro.

- Con la vida que he llevado ha sido lo mejor – repitió la mujer como tantas otras veces, intentado racionalizar su mal.

Álvaro no pudo por menos y la abrazó con fuerza, intentando protegerla como siempre, su niña confusa, el amor de su vida… su vida. Alicia empezó a llorar descorazonada, no sólo por aquel hijo que nunca pudo llevar en sus entrañas, también por él que dejo atrás, por la madre que estaba a punto de perder, por la vida que no tuvo esperando ser otra persona que nunca fue. Por aquel que la abrazaba aunque no se lo merecía y le había dado incluso en la distancia algo por lo que ser feliz.

- No te preocupes por mi, Álvaro. Soy afortunada. Ahora tenga nietas.

**************

Petit Alicia dormía placidamente acurrucada cerca de su bisabuela, en aquella habitación de hospital llena de flores y dibujos. Verónica también dormía tranquila, en el sillón más cercano a la cama. Alicia leía complacida, sentada en una esquina y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, el libro recién publicado en España con los escritos de su padre. Álvaro había puesto mucho empeño en ver publicados esos textos. De hecho el epilogo había sido escrito por él y también la dedicatoria.

Álvaro si que abría sido un orgullo para su padre.

_Sé que Don Joaquín Peña así lo querría._

_A su hija Alicia, su mayor bien y su apuesta por un mundo más justo._

Alicia no sabía si el mundo era más justo gracias a ella, pero desde luego deseo de corazón, que su padre no supiese que poco o nada había hecho desde hacia más de 20 años porque España lo fuera. Sabía que volver a Madrid era un error, porque los fantasmas la esperaban allí, y porque fue un error irse.

Aunque no creía ni mucho menos haber desperdiciado su vida… la dolía profundamente no haber cumplido el deseo de su padre. Era su destino y era su vida. Ella elegía, y su padre lo hubiera visto así, la educó para elegir y eligió marcharse y luchar desde un exilio voluntario… pero siempre le quedo la duda, la duda de haberse equivocado, de que se dejo guiar por sentimientos contradictorios… de que su padre lo habría hecho de otra forma.

… _un mundo más justo._

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la asusto, la cabeza de Leonor apareció seguida de su cuerpo y pudo ver desde su escondite como la mujer veía la escena pintada, con una anciana y dos jovencitas, con alegría y dolor contenido. Alicia, rápidamente, se seco las dos lágrimas caprichosas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y se levantó.

- Hola…

Pudo notar al instante que su voz, asusto a Leonor.

- Alicia – dijo sobresaltada-. Me has asustado.

- Lo siento – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella – No era mi intención.

Con la expresión de todo su cuerpo Leonor dio a entender que daba lo mismo y frente a Alicia, se centro en lo que la importaba.

- ¿Qué tal todo?

- Bien... Álvaro se ha ido a comer… hizo el primer turno – dijo mientras salía con Leonor de la habitación para no despertar a nadie-. Alicia me ha dicho que te diga que se ha comido todas las verduras.

- ¿Y lo ha hecho?

- No contestare a eso sin mi abogado presente – dijo Alicia con una sonrisa divertida que fue aceptada por un mohín gracioso de Leonor.

Y se hizo el silencio. No había mucho que hablar o que discutir, o tal vez… demasiado.

- ¿Qué tal está?

- Estable – contestó Alicia sin muchas ganas de argumentar nada.

- ¿Lo que significa?

- Que no creen que llegue a mañana – dijo Alicia resignada-, pero que no sufre… Sólo se apaga lentamente.

- Ya…

La noticia desgraciadamente no era nueva. Que el estado de salud de aquella mujer no iba a mejorar, era algo demasiado sabido a esas alturas de la película… Así que con la cabeza gacha Leonor volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia la habitación de Doña Marcela.

- Siento lo de esta mañana… - antes de que pudiera ni tan siquiera abrir la puerta, la voz de Alicia la interrumpió.

- ¿El qué? – dijo la mujer volviéndose hacia ella.

- Haberme metido en tus labores de madre. No es algo que me corresponda ni muchísimo menos… Ha sido… - Alicia no encontraba las palabras, no las que la convencerían.

- No importa. Sólo quiero que no sufran, pero no es una opción, supongo. La gente que quieres se muere… se va… no puedes luchar contra eso.

- Son chicas fuertes- intentó consolar Alicia – Están preparadas para…

- Ella insistió en que te llamáramos.

Leonor interrumpió a su interlocutora, soltó su frase como quien lleva mucho tiempo teniéndola agarrada en la punta de la lengua y repentinamente encuentra el valor suficiente para vocalizarla.

- ¿Qué?

- Marcela insistió en avisarte – prosiguió Leonor-. No quiso que molestáramos a su hermana, porque dijo que está muy mayor y ni hablar de llamar a sus sobrinos de Asturias… pero quería que te llamáramos. Quería verte.

Alicia se sentía descolocada ante la nueva información. La verdad es que el ser avisada de la enfermedad de Doña Marcela la afecto mucho, pero nunca se puso a pensar quien decidió avisarla. O mejor dicho, dio por supuesto que la idea había venido de Álvaro, porque era lo más adecuado.

- Te lo digo… - y no la dejo seguir pensando-, te lo digo porque mi madre siempre dice que elegimos ante quien morimos, elegimos a quien decir adiós. Es un privilegio… Y más siendo Marcela, espero que lo sepas.

A Alicia sólo la dio tiempo a asentir con la cabeza, pensando en qué sería aquello que le rondaba por la cabeza a Leonor.

- Yo no quería que te llamaran. Es horrible, lo sé – Alicia no parecía excesivamente sorprendida ante las nuevas noticias-. Has sido buena con migo… aún tengo el camisón y las medias que me mandaste cuando me case. Fue un regalo precioso. No has olvidado en estos años ni un cumpleaños, ni unas Navidades, ni una celebración especial… has sido buena con mis hijas, aunque fuera en la distancia, y ellas te quieren. Tus cartas eran esperadas en casa como un regalo – Leonor respiro hondo, no sabía si tendría valor para decir lo que quería decir, lo que llevaba años guardando dentro de su alma -Nunca entendí porque Pedro te quiere como a una madre, o porque Álvaro sigue amándote sin condiciones, idealizándote en su cabeza después de más de 20 años… - Alicia tuvo que reconocer que ella tampoco lo entendía -, pero bueno, todos necesitamos una madre, ¿no?… y el amor, el amor es así… si fuera lógico no sería amor. Pero Marcela… Marcela es una mujer inteligente, cuerda, lógica… toda una Señora. Abandonaste a quienes ella más quería. A su hijo y a su nieto. No nos duele tanto lo que nos hacen a nosotros como lo que le hacen a nuestros hijos. Sin embargo ella te adora… siempre te ha adorado.

Alicia se sentía en una encrucijada. Por un lado entendía a Leonor, todos los pensamientos de la rubia mujer habían pasado alguna vez por su cabeza, pero por…Ella no era mala, nunca quiso dañar a Álvaro o a Pedro, ni muchísimo menos a Marcela. La que más perdió en aquella partida fue ella. Un día se levantó y en su cabeza se agolpaban ideas. Francia, Fernando, la libertad… la lucha. Poder gritar en alto. Ya la había pasado en otras ocasiones. La mañana que decidió quedarse con Álvaro, sin ir más lejos.

Necesitaba saber que hubiera sido, que hubiera pasado, si se había equivocado… necesitaba saber que era la decisión correcta… se lo jugo todo y ahora…

- Quiero pedirte perdón – de todas las posibles continuaciones del monólogo de Leonor esa era la única que no se esperaba.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te juzgue sin conocerte, porque sólo vi mi punto de vista. Porque creo que mi alma nunca se reharía si por lo que fuera tuviera que abandonar a Pedro o las niñas. No conozco tus motivos… no…

- Tienes derecho a odiarme – ahora fue Alicia quien interrumpió-, yo lo hago a menudo, así que tranquila… Pero quiero que sepas, que quiero a los Iniesta más de lo que me quiero a mí misma y que tal vez lo que hice no estuvo bien… pero lo hice creyendo que era lo mejor.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir.

Alicia pensó en todas las razones que tenía para no haber escuchado la llamada de los Iniesta ante el trágico suceso que se avecinaba, repaso mentalmente todas las razones que puso a lo largo de los años para no regresar a España, validas y lógicas en su momento, pero sin sentido con el pasar del tiempo. Luego recordó a Álvaro y a Pedro en la estación y su nombre saliendo de los labios de Marcela.

- No es algo por lo que alabarme. No me hubiera perdonado no venir… y ya hay demasiadas cosas que no me perdono.

Continuara…


	5. 7 de marzo de 1979 Hogar de los Iniesta

**Disclainer:** "Volver a casa" es un fanfic basado en el serial "Amar en tiempos revueltos". Alicia, Álvaro, Fernando y el resto de los personajes mencionados, menos Verónica y Petit Alicia, son propiedad intelectual de Diagonal TV y de RTVE. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo: **Para todos los públicos

**Lo comencé a escribir en julio de 2008, lo terminaré… vete a saber.**

* * *

**7 de marzo de 1979. Hogar de los Iniesta.**

A las 18:30 de aquella tarde de marzo Doña Marcela González, Señora de Iniesta, murió de un paro respiratorio en el Hospital de la Paz, media hora después de que su nieto llegara al Hospital con un gran ramo de rosas blancas. Como Leonor presagió, rodeada de los suyos, tras haber tenido para todos palabras de amor, consuelo y sobre todo esperanza. Murió como vivió, rodeada de aquellos a quien amaba y con una sonrisa en los labios, sin rendirse, ni bajar la cabeza ante la muerte, pero si aceptando de buena gana lo que la había tocado vivir.

Álvaro intentó mantenerse entero ante la muerte de su madre, hizo a la perfección su papel, mantuvo la cabeza alta y con la mirada triste, llamó a sus primos de Asturias, eligió las flores, las estampas que se darían en el tanatorio, intentó consolar a su hijo y a sus nietas… se comportó como un señor, como un caballero… como lo que era, pero al llegar a casa… al llegar a casa sus ojos estaban tan hinchados de retener lágrimas que no pudo por menos que esconderse en su cuarto a llorar.

Álvaro odiaba mostrar debilidad ante Alicia, 30 años después y eso era lo que había evolucionado su relación, él siempre quiso ser mejor para ella. Ser aquel héroe que nunca llora y que siempre encuentra una salida. En parte siempre quiso ser Fernando, aunque desaprobaba todo lo que era, o había sido, o lo que recordaba de él.

Que más daba ya.

Alicia nunca había soportado ver llorar a Álvaro, era algo que la podía, que la destrozaba el alma, que la dolía como agujas clavándose en su corazón, que la hacía hacer cosas absurdas como besarle y cambiar su destino…

Después de tantos años, ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Eso no había cambiado.

Alicia contemplaba sus ojos llorosos frente al espejo del que en su día fue cuarto de Pedro, incluso dado el momento el suyo… intentaba encontrar el valor suficiente, las palabras necesarias, aquello que haría que Álvaro se sintiera mejor. Debía cruzar la puerta del dormitorio de Álvaro y consolar su dolor, era lo que tenía que hacer…pero estaba parada, paralizada, sus piernas no la obedecían y sólo podía quedarse allí, frente al espejo, observando su cara demacrada, su impoluto traje negro que utilizaba tan sólo para los casos de asesinato y escuchando sin querer, ni dejar de evitar, a Álvaro llorando al otro lado del muro que les separaba.

Ella sabía que él no quería que le viera llorar. Que no le viera… como en el fondo era, humano y vulnerable… alguien que sufría, que había sufrido mucho, pero ya era hora de irse, habían pasado por casa para cambiarse, refrescarse, comer algo… respirar. Debían de volver al tanatorio, allí les esperaba la dura realidad que no había dejado de acompañarles desde hacía unas horas.

Las 10 de la noche sonaron en el reloj del salón y la realidad se hizo más patente que nunca. Alicia respiró tan hondo que temió dejar sin aire aquella estancia, pero por fin pudo separan su mirada de su desdibujado reflejo… se arrastró fuera de la habitación y se plantó frente a la puerta de Álvaro.

Tocó con delicadeza. Sin embargo un frío silencio lo rodeo todo… daba la sensación de que incluso Álvaro había dejado de respirar.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – apenas pronunció en un susurro la mujer, pero no recibió respuesta-. Nos tenemos que ir Álvaro.

Alicia hizo el ademán de entrar, pero sólo le dio tiempo a girar un poco el pestillo de la puerta…

- Ahora mismo salgo – oyó la voz, apenas reconocible de Álvaro, negándole la entrada.

Se quedó inmóvil, insegura de su siguiente paso a 20 centímetros de la puerta. Tal vez era así. Tal vez no podía hacer nada para que se sintiera mejor. Había muerto su madre, ¿acaso había consuelo? Más que nadie ella debería ser capaz de entender la situación… Y entonces fue cuando volvió a poner su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta del dormitorio de Álvaro, más dispuesta que nunca a abrirla, y cuando el timbre de la puerta de entrada comenzó a sonar con insistencia casi desesperada.

Alicia corrió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera intentar descubrir quien era quien estaba al otro lado, la premura de la llamada, hacía retintinear cada una de las neuronas de su cerebro.

- ¡¡Matilde!!

La sorpresa seguramente no hubiera podido ser mayor, aunque de hecho contase con todos los datos como para imaginar la presencia de su prima en aquel desgraciado instante. Matilde Roldán Caballero con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, un discreto traje negro y su larga cabellera sujeta en un sencillo moño estaba ante ella, como aquella otra vez hacia mil años que ella no podía, ni conseguía olvidar, intentando esta vez, ganar una batalla imposible a su bolso del cual se resistían a salir una llaves.

- ¡¡Alicia!! – la mujer no lo vio venir, pero segundos después su prima ya estaba sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo lleno de dolor - Me alegra tanto que estés aquí. No quiero ni saber como estará el pobre Álvaro. No me tenía que haber ido, no me tenía que haber ido – dijo mientras entraba en la casa sin ser invitada- Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo...

Y ahí estaban los tres. Alicia en el recibidor, quien acababa de cerrar la puerta, descompuesta y desubicada intentando procesar datos. Matilde en la mitad del salón, acelerada, llorosa, parloteando cosas que se la escapaban, pero sobre todo Álvaro, Álvaro saliendo de su habitación seguramente al oír la voz de la mujer. Dirigiendo su mirada a la siempre angelical cara de Mati y acercándose a ella decidido, con los ojos tan rojos como los de ella. Y entonces ella le abrazó, y él la abrazó a ella, y ambos lloraron con claro desconsuelo, como si nadie más hubiera en la estancia.

Cuando ambos se separaron sus miradas se clavaron la una en la del otro y Mati acarició con delicadeza la cara de Álvaro, secando a su paso las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Lo siento tanto.

Y el rostro de Álvaro cambio, como si de repente su dolor fuera el mismo pero su forma de sobrellevarlo fuera más llevadera. Como sí algo en su dolor se hubiera convertido en esperanza.

- Lo sé.

Continuara…


	6. 7 de marzo de 1979 Camino al Tanatorio

**Disclainer:**"Volver a casa" es un fanfic basado en el serial "Amar en tiempos revueltos". Alicia, Álvaro, Mati y el resto de los personajes mencionados, menos Verónica y Petit Alicia, son propiedad intelectual de Diagonal TV y de RTVE. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Esto es lo que se llama un capitulo de transición, no avanza mucho pero nos pone en antecedentes :-p. Por si hiciera falta. En el siguiente volvemos al kit de la cuestión.

**Tipo: **Para todos los públicos

**Lo comencé a escribir en julio de 2008, lo terminaré… vete a saber.**

* * *

**7 de marzo de 1979. Camino del Parque Tanatorio de la Paz**

Alicia Peña Caballero estaba en sock, después de haber pasado por todas las fases previas; sorpresa, dolor, desilusión, miedo, esperanza, amargura, culpabilidad y alguna otra cosa más. La cruda realidad se había presentado ante sus ojos en toda su grandeza y todo volvió, cada uno de los pasos del camino que había intentado y casi conseguido olvidar con el paso de los años, de golpe, regresaron a su cabeza.

Matilde Roldan Caballero, su dulce prima Mati, había sido el desencadenante, seguramente de todo. Aún recordaba vívido el día en que la joven se presentó ante ella y toco a su puerta. El día en que completamente desecha le pidió ayuda. Aún recordaba la narración de su relato "El declive del Imperio de los Roldan" se podría llamar. La verdadera y vergonzante historia jamás contada de lo que pasó en aquella casa una vez que ella huyo de la malsana mente de su tío.

Alicia no se lo podía creer.

No podía creer que su tío hubiera sido capaz de abusar de su niña.

Y tampoco podía entender como Dios, si como Mati siempre insistía en creer existía, podía haber consentido por muy malo que fuera su tío, o por muy retorcida que fuera su tía, que la venganza contra los Roldan se ensañara en lo más dulce y bueno que había en ese hogar para siempre desecho.

Cuando se presentó ante su puerta Mati llevaba, en aquel verano del 49, tres semanas sin apenas dormir.

Imposible conciliar el sueño bajo el mismo techo de su agresor.

Hipólito Roldan se había vuelto completamente loco y farfullaba cosas sin sentido todo el día.

Imposible en ese estado poder dañarla más.

Sin embargo Mati tenía miedo, tenía miedo de él y de todo. Y no sólo era miedo el nuevo sentimiento que su corazón había empezado a fabricar, también había odio, y no sólo hacia su padre por haberla robado su inocencia y su fe en un mundo mejor; si no hacia su madre y su angustiosa manía por hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca pasara nada, y por no educarla para vivir la vida que después de todo parecía que la iba a tocar vivir.

La desesperación estaba desgarrando por dentro a la joven y dado el momento no pudo más y salió corriendo.

Mati llegó ante Alicia con lo puesto y en su mano derecha, agarrado con fuerza, el papel donde días atrás ella misma les había escrito su nueva dirección.

Desde entonces había pasado mucho tiempo y nadie reconocería a aquella muchacha destrozada y asustada en la mujer decidida que conducía su SEAT 128 con maestría por un Madrid en pleno progreso.

Ya hemos llegado.

La voz de Mati la despertó de su ensoñación en el tiempo, justo en el momento adecuado de ver como su mano se posaba en la de Álvaro para darle ánimos y él la respondía con una sonrisa, segundos antes de que éste saliera del coche.

En el fondo lo sabía, siempre lo supo… las ideas golpeaban la cabeza de Alicia.

La puerta a su derecha se abrió y se encontró a Álvaro esperando a que saliera.

Marcela había muerto, Álvaro lloraba ante otra mujer, Mati era lo que ella siempre quiso ser y ante ella se presentaba un tanatorio de gente que la trataría como la otra, siendo ella la mujer.

Deseo no salir del coche, pero tomo el brazo que Álvaro la ofrecía y se dispuso a hacer su papel. Fuera cual fuera su papel.


End file.
